Model systems for the study of carcinogenesis in cultured human and bovine pancreatic duct tissues have been developed. Explants of human and bovine pancreatic duct have been maintained in culture for periods of 60 and 85 days respectively. The metabolism of chemical carcinogens is being investigated in culture human pancreatic duct. Attempts are being made to transform epithelial cells in explant tissues of human and bovine pancreatic duct and in cell cultures isolated from bovine pancreatic duct. It is anticipated that these model systems will be useful for: 1) identification of environmental carcinogens for the pancreatic duct; 2) determination of the metabolic pathways for carcinogens in the pancreatic duct; 3) identifying host factors determining susceptibility to chemically induced pancreatic cancer; and 4) evaluating new methods of prophylactic intervention in populations at high risk of developing pancreatic cancer.